FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the enhanced production of cellulases by Bacillus sp. More specifically, the invention relates to Bacillus subtilis and Bacillus licheniformis transformed with genetic constructs containing a Bacillus licheniformis ATCC 53926 protease promoter and signal sequence to express alkalophilic cellulase genes.